Hattie
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: What if a africanamerican girl came to Plumfield?  What if Nate,Dan and Demi all fell for her? Find out.


walk up to the door of Plumfield House hooded. I still have no idea why I came here. It has been two years since I escaped of Smith's plantation.Two years after my mother and father we're killed by white men right in front of me.

I always wanted to learn how to write. I used to sneak in to clean Miss Anna's bedroom during her lessons and watch as her tutor taught her how to read. I secretly learned from the tutor who helped me escape.The tutor saved my life and as a parting gift he gave some books to read as well . He gave me directions to Orchard House in Massachusetts. He said I would be safe there

It was there I met the March family a kind family who had fought against slavery in the war.I stayed with them until it was decided that if I was to have a proper education I was to go to Plumfield,a school that one of the March daughters owned. So that's how I got here.I got to the front door where sounds of laughter and running echoed in the wind. But I kept myself hooded. What if they didn't want a black girl as a student? What if they made me a slave again? No,there is so way I am going back to being a slave. I adjusted my hood and knocked on the door. A boy about my age,opened the door. I kept my head down.

" Can I help you?' The boy asked nicely

" Um is this,uh,Plumfield?" I ask nervously

" Yes it is.Is there something I can help you with Miss?"He said peering into my face.

" Um, is a Mrs. Bhaer, here?" I ask

" Yes, follow me."He opens the door and to a new world. They are children everywhere.

" What's your name?" he asks,wading through the sea of children

" Hattie. What's yours?" I ask

" I'm Nate." He says.

He gestures to a door

" Right through here."He says. I turn to through and he grabs my arm

" a brown-hair woman comes to the door. I smile and walk in

" I'm so happy you're here, Hattie. Marmee told me so much about you. I am Mother Bhaer. And yow will never have to worry here.You are human not cattle. And you are not just a student here. You are a member of this family. " She told me,taking down my hood and strokes my cheek

" Now,let's get you settle in.I must tell you,everyone knows you're here.They're really excited to meet you." And if on cue a boy and a girl about my age burst in.

" Aunt Jo,is Hattie here yet?"The girl says. The boy has his face in a book

" This is Hattie. Hattie I would like you to meet my niece and nephew,Daisy and Demi Brooke." They just look at me. I guess meeting a black classmate is a bit jarring. I look down at the floor. Daisy walks right up to me and to my suprise,embraces me I never had that happen before

" It is so wonderful to finally meet you! Come, along. I'll show you your room. This is my brother Demi." The boy closes the book.For a white man, his face is kind and he's quite handsome.

" It's nice to meet you Miss Hattie." He stammers and bows. I just look at him.

" Come along Hattie!." Daisy grabs my hand and leads me out. Demi follows us and well,accidentally walks into a wall. Daisy giggles

" Are you all right?" I ask

"Um,I'm fine." He turns red. Daisy leads me away

" I think he likes you." She whisphers

I think I'm gonna like it here

R&R R&R

Daisy led me to a large bedroom with ivy-covered walls and two four-poster beds .I have to say, it is better than the cold hard pallet I slept on back at the plantation. Honestly,I find that her fondness of me is rather a relief.

" This is to be your bed. Aunt Jo let me pick out the drawers and everything. I hope you like so!" She says with a confirmed courage. I put my small sack down on the bedside table and begin to unpack.Daisy studies me like a fossil.

" I beg your pardon, but is this all you have?' She asks. I can feel myself blushing. I only had two dresses and one apron, that belonged to my mother. My coat was patched up by Mrs. March and she gave me any old bonnet of her daughters. Needless to say, I don't have much.

" Yes." I uttered, looking away.

" Oh dear,I haven't upset you have I? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I" She begins to ramble om. I look back and take her hand.

" It's all right. No harm done at all." I say,smiling a little bit. She smiles back and reaches her hand to my hair and it's braid.

" Um,your hair is so different. I mean its so .." Daisy trails off. I have to agree with her.You see my mother was a slave and my father was the son of the master

.I am mulatto. A half-breed if you will. I have lived my life as a servant to my own grandfather. But one day,long, my master found them,his son and my mother, a slave kissing in the woods and shot them both ,killing them ,but he never knew about me. I don't exactly look like him except for having straight hair.

" Um,May I?" Daisy says, gesturing to a comb. I nod. She undoes my thick braid and brushes out my black hair to it's full length.It has grown back since Miss Anna cut it off it one of her tantrums.

" I believe we are going to be great friends. I know it." Daisy says. I laugh,. A laugh I have never heard before. A real laugh. Can I truly be friends with her?

Can she truly be friends with me?

" I believe so too." I say.Daisy finishes my hair and turns around.

" There.Perfect." She hands me a hand mirror. I actually look like a girl.

" Thank you ,a thousand times." I say.She laughs and takes my hand

" You are welcome. It will be great having another girl around the house,now that Nan is gone." She says gliding around the house.

Suddenly a boy comes bursting into the room.This one is far taller than Demi and a bit more handsome,I should say.

" Danny be more careful!" Daisy scolds gently. The boy looks at me and bows.

" And who is this ravishing beauty?' He says his voice like velvet.

" Oh Dan. Hatty this is Dan. Dan this is Hatty,she comes to stay with us." Daisy tells him.The boy takes my hand and kisses it. I tremble a bit. The only boy to ever touch me was Miss Anna's brother and his slaps were hardly gentle. " A pleasure to meet you Miss Hatty." He says

" The pleasure is all mine." I choke out. I have no idea where that came from.I heard my mistress say that once to a man.

" I shall enjoy your presence here.Maybe we can talk some more after dinner." He bows out. Oh dear,I cannot describe what I am feeling know.

" Come,let's go meet the other boys." She loops her arm through mine

" Oh,how red you are. Dan it a bit of sweet talker,isn't he?" She says as we walk down the stairs.

" He certainly is." I say.Daisy laughs. I hear a sound so familarthat I stop in my tracks.I close my eyes.It's a violin. A old slave named Billie used to play.It was the only music I heard when we were allowed some time to rest,if any.

" Hatty, whatever is the matter?"Daisy says alarmed.

" Do you hear that?" I begin to walk towards the sound. It is in the parlor I see the boy from the door playing it. He stops when we enter.

" Please don't stop." I almost whispher

" Do you play Miss Hatty?" He asks

" No,I heard that song back on the plantation." I explain.

" Hatty this is Nate." Daisy explains

"We've met." He says looking deep into my eyes

" Would you like to learn Miss Hatty?" He stammers a bit

" Oh yes." I practically shout.

" Come Hattie. Let's go find my brother,shall we?" Daisy says leading me away

"Another time,Miss Hatty." He says

" Yes."Daisy drags me away

" I've never seen him act like that before." She whispers leading me outside

We find Demi sitting under a tree,reading. When he sees us he quickly stands up.brushing the dirt of his breeches.

" Good afternoon,Hatty I hope your room is to your liking." He stutters.

"It is fine,thank you. Um,what is that your reading?" I ask

" _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. " He says. .It was the play I overheard Miss Anna reading in one of her lessons.

" It's quiet beautiful.The words are so pretty.I wish to write like that one day." I admit. He smiles.

" Do you like poetry Miss Hatty?" He asks me.

" Oh yes." I say.

" May I show you the garden?" He asks. I look to Daisy who looks to be in heaven

" Go ahead Hatty. Just be back before dinner." A new voice says.It's Mother Bhaer. I smile at Demi,who offers his arm to me. We begin to walk away and I turn my head to see Daisy beaming with content.

I think I like him, a lot. But does he like me? I don't know

My hands shake and force them in the pockets of my coat.

This just seems so unreal,I mean,a couple of months ago I was on a plantation not knowing what to do after President Lincoln said we was free and know I'm in Massachuttes and in a school with white children.

Who don't seem to care that a black person is their classmate.

Could maybe one day, black people and white folks not care and just be togetber.

That's seems like a fairy tale like Snow White.

Fairy tales aint real.

"This is it." Demi says stopping.I turn around to see bushes and bushes of roses and gardenias and of course, daisies.

" It's beautiful." I say

I was never allowed near the garden.Mistress never let anybody near her roses.I use to sneak from the fields and climb the fence just to look them.Mistress beat me pretty bad when she found out

" No darkies near my roses!" She would scream as she slapped me

I swear to god,that no one would ever again call me darkie.

Ever.

I reached down and plucked a rose and held it in my hands.

Then I felt a small pain and dropped the flower.

A small bubble of blood was on the tip of my finger

" Let me." Demi says

He puts a piece of cloth over my finger gently

He is holding my hand

I feel myself blushing,unfortunately he can see me redden despite my dark skin.

Suddenly a bell rings

" Come,we must go back,it is time for dinner." He says grabbing my hand again

We get to the house and he leads me to the kitchen .

About 25 boys and Daisy stare back at me.

" Boys,we have a new student.This is Hatty.She will be living here with us.I trust you all shall make her feel welcome."Mother Bhaer's husband,Professor Bhaer stands behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

" Now let's eat."Mother Bhaer says

Daisy grabs my hand and pulls me to a seat next to her.

Nate runs up next to me and sits next to me

Demi and Dan glare at him but he just smiles

" How are you liking Plumfield so far Miss Hattie?" He says

" Very much." I stutter out

" How long have you been at Plumfield ?" I asked him

" A couple of years now. Mr.Laurence found me playing on the street and brought me to Plumfield." He explains

" Playing violin?" I ask excitedly

" Yes. I don't really remember when I started playing. I just picked it up." He says

" That's really interesting." I say

He just stares at me

" What is it ?" I say curious

" Nothing,you have green eyes." He says a little stunned

" Yes, I do." I say confused

" I've never seen a girl with green eyes before." He says

He out of nowhere takes puts his hand in my hair.

The whole table is silent

Suddenly flashes of master William stroking cloud my vision.

I stand up shakely and run up the stairs.

I can hear Daisy's concerned voice behind me.

" What's the matter Hattie? What's wrong? Did Nate say something ?" She says

" I don't feel well,that's all." I lie

"Do you want me to get Aunt Jo ?" She says

" No. I think I'll just go to bed." I say

" Are you sure you're all right ?" She says

" Yes." I said

" I'll go tell the others. Feel better." She says closing the door.

I take off my dress and stockings and brush my hair out feeling it fall loosely to my shoulders.

I climb in my bed.

I can't tell them. Not yet.

ss


End file.
